


That's How You Know

by seamonster (orphan_account)



Series: Because Life Is Not A Movie [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, cute stuff and junk, enchanted the movie, heart guts getting spilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat just wants John to know how much he means to him. John is a little weirded out at first. And Jade thinks they're both silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make a series of this little AU, because I can. Enjoy.

It was a huge mistake and he knew it. Not right away, granted, at first it had seemed like a great idea. There they were, just sitting on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn between them, perusing Netflix. It was Karkat's turn to choose a movie, so of course they were in the romantic-comedies section. The wiimote cursor fell upon a movie John had naturally never seen, and Karkat clicked play.  
  
    That was three days ago, and in the span of those three days, Karkat had barely even left his small apartment. It had worried John greatly at first, until he went down there to find the troll wrapped in a blanket and sitting as close to his television as he possibly could. On-screen was the same movie they'd watched on movie night, Karkat had apparently been rewatching it every waking moment. John wasn't sure why, it'd been okay, sure, pretty funny and cute he guessed, but seriously, there is only so much Enchanted a single person could take.  
    Clearly, that did not apply to Karkat Vantas.  
  
    Initially, John had let it go. Karkat would come out of his apartment when he was good and sick of hearing the same songs over and over. Then John would make him some pasta for dinner, and then they could watch a movie that was actually great. What actually happened was not something John could have ever seen coming in a million years.  
  
    It all started on Monday.  
  
  
    John had an internal alarm clock that went off every day at precisely seven in the morning, without fail and regardless of what time he actually went to sleep. This morning was no different. Yet, as he opened his eyes, blinking at his window where he could see a faintly lightening sky, he became groggily aware that something seemed a little off. Could it be because he totally didn't even remember going to bed? Or changing into his pj's for that matter? More likely, it was the sound of sizzling coming from the general direction of his kitchen (easy to hear since his apartment was so damn small).  
  
"Karkat?" he yawned as he blinked blearily in the small kitchen's light, scratching his tummy and lightly tugging his sweat pants up higher on his hips. Said troll turned from the stove, where he appeared to be cooking? And nearly floored John when he smiled. It was a small smile, sure, but it was also the softest, warmest thing John had ever seen him wear.  
  
"Your hair's a mess," the troll pointed out as he turned back to his...cooking. "It's cute."  
  
Okay, this was weird. Granted, Karkat said things like that more often now that they considered themselves to be dating, but...it was never like this.  
  
"Karkat, why are you using my kitchen...at seven in the morning? I thought you couldn't cook."  
  
The pan on the stove, still sizzling and popping, was moved to an unheated burner, "John, I've watched you cook breakfast enough times to get the general idea."  
  
"Okay, um, let me try that question again. Why are you cooking breakfast in my kitchen at seven in the morning?"  
  
The toaster popped, and Karkat retrieved the lightly brown pieces of bread, "you like jam on your toast, right?"  
  
"Well, yes..." John watch, bewildered, as the troll got his jam and butter out before it dawned on him at all.  
  
"Karkat, are you making me breakfast?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"But...why?"  
  
"I can't make my matesprit breakfast without him questioning my motives?"  
  
The word 'matesprit' made a slight flush of pink rise in John's face, and he finally smiled shyly, "you can, I guess. Hehe, pretty unusually sweet of you to do."  
  
"I know," the troll sounded almost a little sad when he said that, but when he turned around with a plate full of eggs and bacon and toast, he looked perfectly normal. Was even still smiling softly. "C'mon, the campus morning show already started."  
  
"You hate the campus morning show," John took the plate when it was offered to him, turning to head back into his living room.  
  
"Yes, but I love laughing at those idiots. You want some orange juice?"  
  
"Yes, please," John said around a mouthful of toast.  
  
Karkat brought in two glasses of orange juice, and sat down on the couch next to John, the television already on. They both laughed and made jokes every so often at the actually pretty pathetic show. But the journalism students tried, bless them. Plus, they had to keep the number of watchers up, else the show would get dropped. And it was honestly the funniest thing to watch in the morning.  
  
When the food was finished and the national morning show had started, they stayed sitting together there on the couch. Karkat's arm was around the back of the couch behind John, who was leaned into his boyfriend's side, head resting against his shoulder.  
Crimson eyes strayed from the screen, to glance down at the human against him, and his brow dropped into something faintly sad and happy at the same time. He brought his hand around to gently brush black hair off the teen's forehead.  
The very corners of John's mouth twitched up into a smile, and he leaned into the touch when Karkat's fingers brushed gently down his cheek. His own warm fingers came up to cover cool ones when he tilted his head, just that little bit, to look up at the troll.  
  
The way those blue eyes looked at him always took the floor right out from underneath Karkat's feet. At least, that's what it always felt like, no matter how stupidly sappy it sounded. It couldn't be helped, though. They were just so big and open and honest and blue; with even the briefest of glances they conveyed exactly how much John felt for him. All of his pitiful human love, like a bullet to the head.  
  
"What?" the word was chuckled out with a smile. Karkat finally broke out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've been looking at me funny," John sat up a little straighter, lifting his head off the troll's shoulder so he could face him more. The hand on his cheek ended up on his shoulder instead. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Karkat defended immediately, but John didn't buy it. That look right there on his stupidly beautiful face said that he didn't buy it. Besides, they were matesprits, there was nothing wrong with just telling the truth, right?  
So he sighed, and clicked the television off. John's eyebrows raised, but he looked ready for whatever conversation they were about to have. It was clearly serious.  
  
And Karkat had no idea how to broach the subject in a way that didn't make him feel like a failure of a 'boyfriend'. But it needed to be said. So he took a deep breath.  
  
"John," he started, shifting his arm off of the human's shoulders so he could grasp both of his hands in his own. John looked startled but didn't actually interrupt, thank Gog. Because he needed to do this, and he could do this. So he looked him determinedly square in his gorgeous eyes, mouth set. Behind those ridiculously thick frames, John actually looked a little worried.  
  
Karkat cleared his throat, "seeing as we've known each other for a couple sweeps by now, and I've come to a clear and complete understanding of how human emotions and the solo quadrant works. I feel I can say this with confidence: John, I human love you."  
  
There, see? Said it. Now for the lavish response full of heartfelt adoration.  
  
"Oh my God, Karkat," here it goes.  
  
A fist connected pretty hard with his shoulder, and his shock was enough to make him gape for just a second. But only a second. "John, what the ever-loving fuck?!"  
  
"You douche! Don't say something like that with such grim expression, I thought you were about to break up with me!" John punched him again with less umf, and the look on his face was similar to that of a kicked puppy.   
  
Karkat managed to gape for only another second, "what- John, why in the name of the Sufferer would I break up with you?! I would have to be higher than Gamzee with my think pan literally dripping out of my ears for me to ever achieve the density thick enough to think breaking up with you would be a good thing! I would have to be psychotically insane to let you go now that I finally fucking have you-" Yeah, he tried to cut himself off before he embaressed himself too much, he wasn't sure he succeeded.   
He scratched quickly through his hair, "I didn't mean to say it like that. I just wanted to finally tell you the right way." Karkat took another deep breath and let it go slowly. This time, his hand went to the human's neck, thumb gently brushing up on his cheek; and his eyes actually softened a great deal as they met blue ones again.  
  
"John, I love you."  
  
And this time, a pink flush actually rose in the human's pale cheeks. John smiled softly, loving, and said, "idiot, I already knew that."  
  
Karkat could only blink, which made John snort softly. "What? Did you think I doubted it? You've already told me you love me, and I've already told you that the feeling is so very mutual."  
  
The human teen tutted like Karkat was some silly kitten that had gotten tangled up in yarn, and sidled up until he was practically in his lap. He was still smiling softly when they kissed, Karkat's arms instinctively wrapping around his back. He did feel a little better after hearing John say that. Because he did love John, it was an overwhelming and intoxicatingly painful emotion, but it was also the most intense happiness he'd ever been blessed with. John meant everything to him.  
But there, is the back of his think pan, was that little nag of a voice that told him he was a terrible and selfish excuse for a matesprit. Because, while he loved John more than anything, he still treated him pretty badly. Yelling at him, calling him names, mooching off of his cooking and willingness to help Karkat with all of his school work.  
  
But Karkat was going to change that. Because if he'd learned anything from the melodic teachings of Giselle, it was that it was never enough to take the one you loved for granted.  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
  
"John, over here!"  
  
There was already a smile on his face when John turned on the spot, and it widened when he spotted who was waving at him from across the courtyard. Jade bounced from one foot to another, her laptop bag hanging off one shoulder and her red squiddles jacket standing out bright against the grey day.   
When he was close enough, she finally hopped off the sidewalk into the dewy grass and bounced right back up to hug him hard. Even cracked his neck a little. John didn't mind, he hugged her back just as hard, lifting her off of her matching red squiddle sneakers.  
  
"Oh man am I glad you're back." Jade had left during the autumn break to go visit Rose and Dave down in LA. John wanted to go, but both Karkat and his dad had developed these kicked puppy expressions when he'd mentioned it. And he couldn't say no to either of them. Besides, he'd see Dave and Rose during Christmas break.  
  
"I know, I had tons of fun, but I missed you so much!" She let go of her death grip to smoosh John's cheeks together, then planted a kiss right on the bridge of his nose, complete with a dramatic 'mwah!' sound.  
  
John chuckled as he stepped up onto sidewalk, "I missed you, too. And so did dad. We were visiting him the first time you called. He got so excited, he almost dropped his phone in some cake batter."  
  
"Hahaha, gross."  
  
"Hehe, yeah."  
  
"Oh right! I brought a few things back for you."  
  
John put his sister back down on her own feet. She immediately took his hand to tug him along out of the courtyard. "Aw, Jade, you didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"I didn't, actually," she laughed as she tugged him across campus. "Not that that means I don't love you or anything, I just didn't think it was necessary because Dave kept giving me stuff to bring back to you. Honestly, that weirdo, it's like he misses you but refuses to admit it."  
  
That had John chuckling again, catching up to his sister's pace so he wasn't being drug. And they walked comfortabley, side-by-side, hand-in-hand. Just like real siblings!  
After the Game, they'd been able to manipulate the Scratch into resetting Earth and everyone on it, rewinding time to the morning of John's 13th birthday. The only difference was that they'd intergrated the trolls into their culture. And every one of them still remembered everything.  
The first thing that happened was getting Jade off of her lonely island. She moved in with John, and his dad accepted her as his very own daughter. That'd been the best day ever, man, they'd all cried their eyes out in happiness. So now they weren't just weird paradox ecto-siblings, they were actual siblings! It was awesome! Jade had to be the best sister out there.  
  
When they stepped inside her dorm room, it was easy to see she'd just gotten back the night before, her suitcase was by her dresser, unzipped with stuff pulled out of it. John plopped back in her desk chair while she dropped her computer bag on her bed and pulled her jacket off.  
  
"Alright! I know that bag is around here somewhere," she pulled more clothes out of the suitcase, tossing them over her shoulder. John blushed when underwear flew by his head.   
  
"Found it!"  
  
A plastic bag was promptly shoved under his nose. He was pretty excited actually. While he didn't really like getting gifts for no reason, Dave always got him awesome stuff. The first thing to be pulled out was a white tee that proudly stated 'I <3 LA'. Jade bounced happily and he noticed her shirt for the first time now that she was facing him jacketless. She was wearing the same tee.  
  
"Rose and Dave got them for us! Dave said even though you couldn't come, you shouldn't be excluded from getting an ironic tourist tee." He loved it.  
  
Also in the bag were two burned cd's that were labelled in red sharpie. Dave had mixed some more music, his mixes were the best. And John wasn't being even a tiny bit biased with that opinion. Lastly, there were some photographs. A few on top were of Jade and Rose from the trip, but the others were from the summer trip they'd all taken to Disneyland.   
  
He was done with classes for the day anyway, so John tugged his new shirt on and flopped back with Jade on her bed, and the two of them went through the photos, laughing and remembering. Then Jade told him all about her trip.  
He never really gave himself time to think about it, y'know, with school work and Karkat taking up most of his time, but John really did miss Dave and Rose. He was stoked that both of them came over to the east coast for college, but they were still several hours worth of a drive away, and they all had classes. At least they all still gathered for the holidays.  
  
At some point, while him and Jade lay there breathless from laughing at how Dave apparently got a french fry wedged up his nose, John's phone jingled one of his favorite diddies. He drug it out of his pocket to find a text from a certain troll. Which wasn't unusual, but reading it kind of made his heart thump in his chest, face flushing.  
  
"John? What's up?" Jade chirped beside him, wiggling to get her head against his so she could read the screen, like the nosey older sister that she was.  
  
"Hey, hope you brought an umbrella it's pouring outside again. Oh yeah, I found a kitten near the building. It's eyes are blue, like yours, only not as beautiful. Oh my GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!!!"  
  
Jade's squeal of nearly white-noise proportions made John involuntarily wince and jerk his head away. But his sister didn't even seem to notice, she was too busy sitting up and flailing happily.  
  
"I knew Karkat was secretly a total sweetie! Gosh John, is he always that precious? How do you even handle that???"  
  
John sat up a bit slower so he could send a quick text in response, but he bit his lip when he lowered his phone, brows furrowing gently. Jade took immediate note.  
  
"John? What's the matter?"  
  
Looking his sister in the eyes, hues of green filled with loyalty and concern, he knew he had to tell her everything. "Karkat's....not usually like this."  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," he sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, "I mean, ever since yesterday he's been acting completely un-Karkat-like. Because, usually he's, I mean, he's Karkat."  
  
Jade nodded in understanding.  
  
"But it's like suddenly he's all about holding hands and making plans to go on dates. He even cooked me breakfast yesterday."  
  
"Oh my, not breakfast," Jade gasped a bit too dramatically for all intensive purposes.  
  
John's shoulders slumped when he sighed, "I'm being serious. It's weirding me out."  
  
Jade dropped her tease to take her brother's hand in her own, giving him a small, warm smile. "You shouldn't be weirded out by it. Maybe Karkat's just trying to show you how much you mean to him. Honestly, aside from you sending me that text saying you two were officially together, I haven't noticed either of you acting any different. Well, perhaps Karkat noticed that, too. Just let him do his thing, it's not like it'll hurt your relationship if you act sappier in public."  
  
He knew Jade's words were true. So what if Karkat gave up more of those ridiculously fond smiles, they looked way better on him than scowls anyway. Yeah, Jade was totally right. Hey, maybe John could make an effort to do the same.  
  
"Thanks, sis."  
  
When they both smiled like that, it was impossible to deny that they held a family resemblance.  
  
"Anytime, bro. Now c'mon, I have a big umbrella, I'll walk you home!"  
  
  
  
"I really don't think the woman is even properly qualified to be giving a lecture on Rudyard Kipling the way she's trying to. I mean, she's just a history teacher."  
  
It was impossible to not recognize Jade's voice, even with the rythmic and calming rain falling all around him, blanketing the entire campus and keeping everyone indoors. Which was half of why he was suprised. The other half was that he'd forgotten she was getting back from her trip. John had told him, but he'd been more interested in memorizing the achingly adorable way the human's cheeks gently indented when he smile that big. What was that called again, dimples? Stupid word.  
  
He turned turned his head towards the source of the voice when a very familiar voice responded to her.  
  
"Well, I can see her reasoning behind making us want to read the-"  
  
"Karkat?"  
  
"..Karkat?"  
  
They stopped in their wet tracks just as they were passing him, huddled under a large green umbrella. Karkat was standing under the walkway that came out of the sciences building, and his brows furrowed in confusion when he glanced to the front doors of the building and back.  
  
"What are you doing out here? I thought you had a study group at the library," the siblings quickly left the rain to join him under the reasonable shelter. John looked just as pleasently confused.  
  
"Your text," Karkat started, "you said you forgot your umbrella." He then held up the damp black one in his hand.  
  
"So you brought it to me?"  
  
His bewildered look made Karkat feel mildly embarressed, especially when Harley clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes far too bright and amused looking.  
  
"Yes, you ingrateful douche," he managed to spit out, trying to not sound like the idiot he currently felt like. It was raining like the earth was parched, and he hadn't wanted John to have to walk all the way back to their building in it. Was that really so fucking funny or hard to understand?! "But it's not five yet, why the bulgemunching fuck as you already out of class?"  
  
"Oh! The lecture got cancelled today, so I went to Jade's," John's face was a pleasent shade of pink now that his afformentioned 'sister' was giggling. "Sorry for not telling you."  
  
"Whatever, it's not like a need a play-by-play."  
  
"Hey Karkat," Jade finally said with a grin and small wave.  
  
"Hello Harley, I can see you had a safe trip."  
  
"I did! Had tons of fun, too. Did you guys have a nice time at dad's last week?" she shook out her umbrella and closed it properly, though kept her attention on the troll politely.  
  
They exchanged their pleasentries, well, pleasently. Karkat actually like Jade, tons more than he liked those annoying blonde-headed dicks John still called his friends. He could actually get along with Harley really well. And she actively approved of their relationship, so Dave Strider could just go suck a weird human bulge.  
About halfway through, slightly cool fingers found his own, and he glanced sideways to find John giving him one of those ridiculously happy smiles. Yup, Dave could suck a huge, hairy human bulge.  
  
  
  
Before they parted ways, Jade forced them to switch umbrellas with her, because John's really wasn't meant for two people. And she kissed them both on the cheek before bouncing away into the rain again, waving goodbye for now.  
Together, they ducked out into the rain again themselves, huddled close as the water clung to the bottom of their pants.  
  
"Thanks," John said after a moment or two of silence between them. "You didn't have to do that, but... it makes me happy that you did."  
  
Blue eyes glanced up in time to see the flush of red in grey cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, well, ..good," the troll mumbled, and it was so adorable that John hugged his arm tighter, small grin bright against the grey day.  
  
"Hey, I have a question," he spoke again after a moment of watching droplets hum through the sparse trees on campus.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What started this lovey-dovey stuff?" John looked back up at his boyfriend. "Not saying I don't like it. It's just...sudden."  
  
Karkat looked mildly embarressed, and cleared his throat with those awesome clicking sounds that only troll could make. He took a few moments to answer, too. But when he did, it was pink cheeks all the way.  
  
"In the inspiring and truthful words of the almost-princess Giselle, it's not enough to take the ones you love for granted."  
  
Not gonna lie, it took John a few seconds to remember who the hell Giselle was, but when he did, soft laughter bubbled out of his throat. "Oh man," the arm looped through Karkat's forced them to stop so he could lean up and lace his arms around the troll's neck instead, standing almost on his toes. "You are such a dweeb."  
  
And he kissed him, despite the indignant sound the Cancer uttered at being called a dweeb, and despite the fact that they were standing under a very green umbrella in the middle of steady rain. "I love you, too."  
  
Okay, so, maybe letting him watch that movie wasn't such a mistake afterall.


End file.
